The Struggle 3rd in the Sierra Series
by shannyfish
Summary: Sierra goes to school, but Gabriel's still after her and knows who her father is and is not happy...
1. FDR Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Author's Note: K, as far as I'm concerned or that I know the actual area that Mutant X takes place in hasn't been said...not the city, state, or country...so I'm assuming as many of you have read that they're somewhere in the US, if anyone knows otherwise please e-mail me. Thanks! Also, this is the third story in the Sierra Series.  
  
  
Mutant X  
" The Struggle"  
  
Chapter 1-FDR Academy  
  
  
8:00 am  
Sanctuary  
  
Sierra sat down at the edge of the reflecting pool looking down at her reflection. She was upset, the others wanted her to do something that she didn't want to do.   
  
"So you'll be even more intelligent than you already are," Emma interrupted sitting next to Sierra.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were a telempath?" Sierra told Emma.  
  
"I am, but when you're projecting your thoughts like that...even Adam could read them," Emma said laughing a bit.  
  
"I don't want to go to school! Can't I be schooled here?"  
  
"You could, but believe me, you're luckily you get to do this...sooner or later you're going to get bored of Sanctuary...and most likely sooner."  
  
"Can you believe I have to wear this?!" Sierra said turning around to show Emma the red, white, and blue dress she was wearing. The dress had short puffy sleeves, the waist line was raised so that it was about three inches above her waist, and the dress went to her knees. Most of the dress was blue, there was an american flag in the middle on the chest and tiny white stars around it. The dress' trim was in red, and she wore a blue barret type of a hat with red trim and one little white star , white tights and black shoes. "I mean who actually wears this to school?"  
  
"You do," Shalimar interrupted smiling.  
  
"I am not pleased," Sierra said in her english accent getting giggling from both her mother and Emma. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Shalimar said.  
  
"You look cute, Sierra," Emma told her hugging her, "very patriotic."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Sierra, you're going to be late for school!" Brennan called as he, Jesse, and Adam approached the girls and noticed that Sierra was not happy. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to wear this."  
  
"So, don't."  
  
"It's a uniform, she has to," Shalimar told her husband, "and plus she looks cute..."  
  
"And how is this any different than that white dress you arrived in?" Jesse asked.  
  
"It's red, white, and blue, and it's ridiculous!" Sierra told him.  
  
"Now, Sierra everyone at your new school will be wearing the same thing, well except the boys...they get to wear slacks, a long sleeve dress shirt, vest, and tie." Adam tried to get Sierra to calm down.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Remember what we discussed about your powers?"   
  
"Yes, I know...keep it on the down low," Sierra said.  
  
"Brennan," Shalimar said slapping her husband lightly. "You've corrupted our precious little girl!"  
  
"Come on Shal' she could have heard it anywhere," Brennan said and everyone laughed. "Okay, so...maybe not."  
  
"Okay, let's go," Shalimar said and the Mulwray family left Sanctuary.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
3:00pm  
FDR Academy  
  
Children being let out of school, quietly walking in their lines following their teachers. The children walked out in nice perfect lines as their parents waited for them. He spotted her...he knew it was her...he knew because of the part of him that was feral...he had found the mother of his child and now all he had to find was the child...the girl... There was someone else with her... He watched as a curly brown haired girl ran into Brennan's arms shouting Daddy. He thought about it for a second He watched as the small girl got into the silver car with Shalimar and Brennan. He watched as they drove away.   
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
3:30pm  
Sanctuary  
  
Sierra, Shalimar, and Brennan returned home to Sanctuary. Sierra did not look happy Emma noticed. She, Jesse, and Adam were waiting for her. "So? How'd it go?"  
  
"It was miserable. Do I have to go there?" Sierra complaigned.  
  
"What was so bad about it?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"No one likes me...well except Analyn, but no one likes her either."  
  
"Why not? Why don't they like you two?"  
  
"I'm five and they're all six or seven and they say I talk funny and I told them I just have an accent because I grew up in London and they said that that made me really weird."  
  
"You're not weird sweetie," Shalimar said hugging Sierra. "You are wonderful!"  
  
"Why don't they like Analyn?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Because she has bright red hair and she wears glasses. They're really mean to her."  
  
"That sucks!"  
  
"Yeah," Brennan said. "Well you and Analyn are probably just the smartest kids in the class."  
  
"Yeah, I guess...she knows french, too! Her dad's in the military or something..."  
  
"So, they're just all way jelous that you two are so smart."  
  
"We intimidate them?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Sounds about right," Adam said.  
  
"You would know from experience," Brennan said getting a smile from everyone even Adam.  
  
"Watch it," Adam warned. "So, no problems?"  
  
"None," Shalimar said.  
  
"Come on, Sierra, why don't you go get changed and then we can hang out and watch a movie?" Emma suggested and Sierra nodded. Emma and Sierra left the others to talk.  
  
"Adam, you don't think Gabriel would still come looking for her, do you?" Shalimar asked worried.  
  
"Remember you all have those nanochips implanted in your system, so even if Gabriel gets Sierra we'll be able to track her."  
  
"Adam, maybe she shouldn't go to school."  
  
"Shal', it's not like it's a public school or something," Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen that place it's like a castle!" Jesse chimed in.  
  
"Jesse's already checked out their security and it's top of the line," Adam told her.  
  
"But Gabriel is a New Mutant," Shalimar argued.  
  
"Yeah, well I think even he would get caught or at least sighted...he wouldn't be able to get to her and get her out. She's going to be fine."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	2. Analyn's Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
  
Mutant X  
"The Struggle"  
Chapter 2 - Analyn's Troubles  
  
8:45 am  
FDR Academy  
  
  
Sierra was late to school, and was running in, but stopped when she saw Analyn crying outside. "Analyn?" Sierra said as she approached her friend and saw that her glasses were broken on the ground. Sierra picked them up and then frowned. "You know what my parents say?"  
  
"What?" Analyn asked still sobbing.   
  
"That the only reason we get made fun of is because we're so smart."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. You ready to go in?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Sierra!" came Adam's voice.  
  
"We're fine...well sort of," Sierra said when she saw Adam running towards her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked.  
  
"Some of the kids broke Analyn's glasses," Sierra said showing them to Adam.  
  
"Do you have a spare pair?"  
  
"Yes, in the nurse's office," Analyn said still crying, "but my parents will be so mad!"  
  
"It's okay, I'll fix them and have Sierra's mom bring them when she comes to pick her up, okay?" Adam said smiling and Analyn stopped crying and smiled. "Sierra, take Analyn to the nurse's office and explain what happened."  
  
"Thanks Adam," Sierra said helping Analyn up. Sierra and Analyn headed for the nurse's office, but Adam didn't leave until he was sure that they were in safely.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
3:25 pm  
FDR Academy  
  
  
Shalimar had made sure she was at Sierra's school early. She was still afraid that Gabriel might be able to find her and take her away. That and she had Analyn's fixed glasses, and she didn't want to miss her in case her parents were early too. Shalimar got out of her silver car and headed to wait with the other over protective parents. Five minutes later the kids came out in their lines and filed out to their parents. Sierra and Analyn ran up to Shalimar, "Mom!" Sierra shouted and hugged her.   
  
"What's going on?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Something's gotta be up if I'm happy to see you?" Sierra asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Can Analyn have a ride home?"  
  
"Sure, and here's your glasses," Shalimar said handing the now fixed glasses to Analyn.  
  
"Thank you!" Analyn exclaimed putting them on. "I had to turn in my extra pair back to the nurse."  
  
"Come on," Shalimar said taking the girls to the car and making sure they got safely in. Shalimar took Analyn's directions and pulled up in front of a small castle looking house complete with flowers and a large security gate around it. "Mind if we walk you in?"  
  
"Thanks," Analyn said as she undid her seat belt. They got out of the car and walked up to the locked gate. Analyn pushed the buzzer.   
  
"Yes?" came a voice.  
  
"It's Analyn," she said and they were let in. The door was open by an elderly man in a suit.  
  
"I take it they forgot you again, Miss?" the butler asked.  
  
"Yes," she told him and then came her two parents down the stairs yelling and fighting.  
  
"Sir. Ma'am. Miss Analyn was forgotten again," the butler informed them.  
  
"What the HELL do we look like? Do we look like we don't have important lives?" her mother said angerly at Analyn and slapped her face.  
  
Instantly Shalimar went into feral protective mode. "Hey! You can't slap a child like that!" Shalimar yelled and was going to go after them when Sierra tugged at her arm. "Come on Sierra, Analyn," Shalimar said leading them out of the house.  
  
"Wait she's our daughter!" Analyn's father yelled chasing them.  
  
"You can't do this!" came his wife's voice as well.  
  
Shalimar got them in the car, got in, and locked the doors. "Buckle up," Shalimar said and then put her foot on the gas and sped away towards Sanctuary.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
4:00 pm  
Sanctuary  
  
  
Shalimar stormed in, angerly passing the a waiting group. Sierra walked in next holding Analyn's hand. She had told Analyn that they were going to a secret place and so she had to hold her glasses until they got there and Analyn had agreed. "What's going on?" Adam asked when he saw Analyn walk in.   
  
"Analyn's parents are mean," Sierra stated.  
  
"What happened?" Brennan asked.  
  
"They forgot me...they always forget me," Analyn said tearing up. "They always fight and yell...and Sierra's mom said that I could stay here for a while."  
  
"She's right you can," Adam said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought I saw her eyes glow...when she was mad," Analyn said.  
  
"Maybe I should explain...she won't tell Adam," Sierra said.  
  
"Yes, I know, but first why don't we take you to the med lab and check you out," Adam said taking Analyn's hand.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
TBC... 


	3. New Beginnings...

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks.  
  
Mutant X  
  
"The Struggle"  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - New Beginnings.  
  
  
  
7:00 pm Sanctuary  
  
"Shalimar, what were you thinking?" Adam asked.  
  
"I was thinking.that little girl deserves better than those parents!" Shalimar told him. "What else could I do? Her mother even slapped her in front of me because she forgot to pick her up from school, now just imagine their reaction if the glasses had been broken."  
  
"Shalimar, you need to take her to the police tomorrow and see if you can have social services help Analyn."  
  
"She doesn't deserve to have to go into a foster home, Adam. Can't she stay here?"  
  
"Shalimar, if social services lets you keep her then they're going to want to see your home and inspect it and inspect you and your family and they're going to want to check up on you."  
  
"So, we can use an apartment or a house or something can't we? Come on, Adam you have to have some kind of connection like that."  
  
"Are you really sure you want to do this? Shalimar, have you even talked to Brennan about this?"  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"Have you thought how hard it might be to raise a New Mutant and a non-New Mutant child? I mean you and Brennan are suppose to be both their parents if you do this and you're both New Mutants."  
  
"So? Just because we're New Mutants doesn't mean that we can't care about Analyn because she's not a New Mutant."  
  
"I'm just saying there's a lot to be done. You first need to all four talk about it, get somewhere to be your show home, and you need to pass social services' tests."  
  
"I know. I understand all of that."  
  
"Then go talk it over with your husband.remember Shalimar you're not so alone anymore. You have a husband and a daughter."  
  
"I know.I guess I'm just not totally used to it.and plus I always talk to you about stuff."  
  
"Yes, well go talk to Brennan, then Sierra and Analyn."  
  
"Okay, thanks Adam."  
  
"I'm always here for you Shalimar."  
  
  
  
7:30 pm Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar found Brennan playing with the girls in the garden area. When she entered they all stopped for a second. "Shal' what's going on?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I need to talk to you," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Oookay, so why don't you two go find Emma, Jesse, or Adam and play with them for a while?" Brennan suggested.  
  
"Why don't we go look through the books I brought with me from London?" Sierra suggested instead.  
  
"Really?" Analyn asked.  
  
"Most are in French, they're all quite lovely books," Sierra said leading Analyn to her room.  
  
"Are we sure she's ours?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes.and she's nothing like us," Shalimar sighed.  
  
"She looks like us."  
  
"But that's about it."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Brennan asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Analyn."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"I want us to keep her."  
  
"Shal', what about her parents?"  
  
"They're incompetent! They shouldn't even have a child.I mean if you saw how they treated her then you'd feel the same way. Please?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Adam has to get us a house or apartment or something.he's going to do that tomorrow. I'll take Analyn down to the police station and explain what happened to social services and then ask that we get custody of her. They'll have to check us both out and where we live."  
  
"And since we live here, we have to pretend to live somewhere else."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Shal', what about us? I mean our pasts. We don't really have jobs."  
  
"Adam's taking care of it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So, is it okay?"  
  
"If you want to do this then it's okay with me."  
  
"Thanks Brennan!" Shalimar said happily and kissed him. "Let's go talk to the girls!" Shalimar and Brennan went off to find Sierra and Analyn. Minutes later they entered Sierra's room where they were both reading.  
  
Sierra looked up, "Mum, Dad, what's going on?"  
  
"We all need to talk about something," Shalimar said.  
  
"If it's about how we're different, I won't tell! I promise!" Analyn told them.  
  
"No, it's not about that, but thank you," Brennan told her.  
  
"It's about you Analyn. We want you to stay with us," Shalimar announced.  
  
"Really?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But my mother and father would never let." Analyn said.  
  
"But they don't treat you like they should.I even saw your mother hit you," Shalimar explained. "All you have to do is tell the lady down at the police station who's in charge of keeping kids safe about what's going on. How your mother slapped you, the fighting, the yelling, how they forget you at school, and about your glasses."  
  
"Really? That's it?" Analyn asked.  
  
"Yep, and if you want you can come stay with us."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Well, we'll have to stay in an actual house or apartment for a while until social services okays us. Maybe we can even adopt you. How would you like that?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I would like it very much," Analyn told her smiling.  
  
"I would love to have a big sister even if she's only a few months older than me," Sierra said hugging Analyn.  
  
"So, tomorrow we'll go shopping and make sure that you have enough uniforms for school," Shalimar said.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Analyn said hugging Shalimar and then Brennan.  
  
"Well let's find a way to get."  
  
"Watch out," came the voice of Jesse. "Bed coming through." Jesse was carrying in a bed for Analyn. He set it down next to the bed stand. "Emma's bringing the sheets and stuff."  
  
"Thanks Jesse."  
  
  
  
8:00 am Police Station  
  
The lady that handled social services was very friendly and seemed to respond well to Analyn. She even let Sierra sit with them while they talked to make Analyn more comfortable. "Now Analyn, if we act and it is how you say it is then we'll have to place you in a home."  
  
"Can I make a request?" Analyn asked.  
  
"You can and I'll try to make your request work, but I can't promise anything."  
  
"I was wondering if I can stay with Sierra and her parents? It would be a very good place for me.cause Sierra knows French too and we both like to read and we're both.well outcasts at school. Please?"  
  
"Mrs. Mulwray?" the social service lady asked.  
  
"We'd be happy to have Analyn. I even talk to my husband last night and we're interested in adopting Analyn and wanted to know if that could possibly be done?" Shalimar asked very calmly.  
  
"If her parents are deem unfit as parents and you and your husband check out then yes that could be a definite possibility. The fact that Analyn and Sierra have much in common and that you took her in will also weigh in your favor."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well I'm giving you temporary custody of Analyn. Please fill out these forms. I'll give you a call as soon as I know something. Thank you."  
  
"No thank you," Shalimar said taking the papers.  
  
"Oh and Mrs. Mulwray, when my team goes to her house we'll pack up her things if they are deemed unfit."  
  
"Do you have a time you'll know that?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon probably. Oh and I'll contact FDR Academy and let them know that you and your husband are to have custody of Analyn."  
  
"Can you just ask them to release her to the same people as on Sierra's card? I have three friends that are like my family that sometimes drop off and pick up."  
  
"I see. Will you make sure Analyn is familiar with them?"  
  
"Of course, she's already met them."  
  
"Adam, even fixed my glasses for me," Analyn told her.  
  
"How very nice of him."  
  
"Okay Mrs. Mulwray."  
  
"Thank you. Just so you know, if you try to call between three and five thirty we'll probably be doing a little school shopping. That and it's starting to get cold."  
  
"Can we get a few books, too?" Sierra asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know if the bookstore in the mall has books in French. You can always have us order some online," Shalimar suggested.  
  
"Okay, but can we get two books today?"  
  
"Yes, you can each pick out two."  
  
"Really?" Analyn asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, so let's get you to school," Shalimar said as they left and headed for FDR Academy.  
  
  
  
9:30 am  
  
FDR Academy  
  
  
  
Shalimar walked the girls to the office and made sure that they had gotten the call from the social service worker and then made sure that a note was sent to their teacher letting her know. Sierra and Analyn then walked to class and then when they were locked securely inside of the school she got into her car and headed back to Sanctuary.  
  
  
  
10:00 am Sanctuary  
  
Adam had found the Mulwray family a house. Adam had arranged it so that it looked like it was given to them by their families as a gift. Adam and Emma helped Shalimar pack up all of their stuff and move into the house. While Brennan and Jesse went out to get extra beds and furniture that wasn't being used from the safe houses.  
  
  
  
2:00 pm Mulwray Residence  
  
The house was beautiful; it was a two-story house with a big backyard with a pool, a flowery front yard, and a white picket fence. It only took them a few hours to out everything together. They were done just in time to pick the girls up from school. Adam, Jesse, and Emma were left at the house to do last minute things while Brennan and Shalimar went to pick up Sierra and Analyn from school.  
  
2:30 pm FDR Academy  
  
Shalimar and Brennan were right on time when they pulled up. All of the kids marched out in their strait lines and filed off to their parents. Shalimar and Brennan got out of the car and went looking for Analyn and Sierra. That day their class just happened to be the last one out. The girls quickly ran to them and then went to the car. Brennan was driving and Shalimar was in the passenger sit, she turned so that she could talk to the girls. "I know I said that I would take you shopping right after school, but we need to stop somewhere first."  
  
"Where?" Sierra asked curiously.  
  
"Home," Brennan said as they pulled up to their new house. "And here we are."  
  
"This is where we're going to live?" Sierra exclaimed happily.  
  
"Really? This is so cool!" Analyn joined in with Sierra.  
  
"Can we go in?"  
  
"Only to drop your stuff off and change," Shalimar told them. "I promised Adam that we'd stay out of the way. So, we'll show you your rooms and a quick tour of the house and then we're going shopping, okay?"  
  
"We get our own rooms?" Sierra asked.  
  
"Yes, but they have a door in between so you two can visit whenever you want."  
  
"Ohh! That's neat!" Analyn told Sierra.  
  
"So, let's go. I put a set of clothes upstairs for each of you," Shalimar said as they got out of the car. She and Brennan followed the girls in as they ran up to the front door.  
  
"Hey!" Jesse said opening the door for the girls.  
  
"Hi Uncle Jesse!" Sierra said quickly before she and Analyn made it past him and ran up the carpeted staircase. "Are these our rooms?" Sierra asked her parents pointing down the hall to the last two doors.  
  
"Yes, now remember what I told you," Shalimar told them.  
  
"We know!" Analyn and Sierra said in unison before shutting the doors.  
  
Minutes later, the two girls came running down the stairs in white tennis shoes, blue jean capris, a white shirt, and with a long sleeve button up shirt which was not buttoned up at all. Analyn's long sleeve shirt was light blue; her hair was still in two French braids. While Sierra had on a rose colored long sleeved shirt on and her hair was in its ringlets as always. "Aww look at our two cute little girls!" Brennan said.  
  
"Yes, they look very good together," came the voice of the social worker. "And I just got word that you were right Mrs. Mulwray. Analyn is still under your temporary custody," she said. "Are you Mr. Mulwray?" she asked turning to Brennan.  
  
"Yes, I'm Brennan Mulwray," Brennan said shaking her hand.  
  
"Angela Baker," she told him.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yes, well Analyn's items will be arriving in about an hour," Angela told them as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait," Shalimar said.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Mulwray?"  
  
"What about adoption? Oh! And I have those papers filled out," she said picking them off of the table and handing them to Ms. Baker.  
  
"Well, this will get it going."  
  
"Thank you," Brennan told her before she left.  
  
"Okay, so come on," Shalimar said as she saw Sierra sit down on the stairs. "Sierra?"  
  
"I don't want them to take Analyn!" Sierra told her parents.  
  
"Sierra, we're going to try to adopt Analyn, you two will be sisters."  
  
"But it's not for sure."  
  
"No, but we are trying."  
  
"We all are," Adam interrupted. "Analyn, I have an idea on how to keep your glasses from getting broken."  
  
"Really?" Analyn asked suddenly perked up.  
  
"Contact lenses," Adam said holding up a small plastic container that had two separate compartments. "I have them now if you'd like to try."  
  
Analyn looked down at Sierra, "go on." Sierra encouraged.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Analyn asked.  
  
"You have to just take out the lenses one at a time. Put one on your finger and then put it on your eye," Adam explained.  
  
"Sounds too easy," Analyn said.  
  
"It always does, so what do you say?" Adam asked holding out the container.  
  
"Can I do it upstairs in my room?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll wait down here."  
  
"Okay.come on Sierra!" Analyn said pulling Sierra with her.  
  
Fifteen minutes went by, and Brennan, Shalimar, and Adam were starting to get nervous. "What's taking so long?" Shalimar asked impatiently, but Adam and Brennan only shrugged. "Sierra! Analyn! We need to go soon!" Shalimar shouted up towards their rooms.  
  
"Coming Mum!" Sierra yelled as she and Analyn came running down the stairs.  
  
"I did it!" Analyn exclaimed handing Adam her glasses.  
  
"I'm very proud of you," he told her taking the glasses.  
  
"What do you think?" Analyn asked turning to Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
"I think you have beautiful brown eyes." Shalimar said holding the sides of Analyn's face before hugging her. "Wait a second," Shalimar told Analyn pulling out the two bands that were holding the ends of her braids together. Shalimar undid both braids and then combed her fingers through Analyn's red hair. "Much better."  
  
"I'm not sure if Uncle Jesse and Aunt Emma will recognize you," Sierra told Analyn.  
  
"What? Did I hear our names?" Emma asked as she and Jesse entered the room.  
  
"I was talking about you," Sierra said.  
  
"Good things I hope," Jesse said.  
  
"Of course, I was just saying that you wouldn't be able to."  
  
"Where's Analyn?" Emma asked Adam.  
  
"She's here," he told her.  
  
"Where's she hiding?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm right here!" Analyn told them.  
  
"No, you can't be Analyn.Analyn has glasses and she wears her hair in two braids."  
  
"Yeah, you can't be Analyn," Emma agreed.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Then we're are your glasses?"  
  
"Adam gave me contact lenses," Analyn explained. "And Mrs. Mulwray took out my braids."  
  
"I like it," Emma said.  
  
"Me too," Jesse said. "So when are you guys leaving? The mall's going to be closed before you leave."  
  
"We're leaving.we can do a tour of the house later," Shalimar said exiting with the girls.  
  
"Wait!" Emma said. "I'm coming too!"  
  
"What is this girls night out or something?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Now it is!"  
  
  
  
TBC. 


	4. Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, Tribune Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fireworks do.  
  
Mutant X "The Struggle"  
  
Chapter 4 - Taken  
  
8:30 am  
  
FDR Academy  
  
Emma and Jesse dropped off Sierra and Analyn off at school and made sure they made it in before leaving, but someone was watching. Gabriel Ashlock and The Strand had been keeping an eye on Shalimar and Sierra. She will be mine, I will have my daughter back and Shalimar. They will become part of The Strand. I will take her and the other girl to lure Shalimar and the rest of Mutant X out. I will kill Mutant X in front of Shalimar to let her understand the true power I hold and that she cannot escape me. Gabriel waited until the school seemed settled. Gabriel and Kelly got out of the van and started to walk to FDR Academy's main office. Gabriel and Kelly entered to find an elderly lady dressed in dark blue behind the front counter. "Hello," she greeted them with a smile. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for my daughter, it's urgent I need to speak to her," Gabriel told the woman.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Sierra."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
"Mulwray."  
  
"Okay, and can I see some identification, please?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I left it at home."  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't release any information or let you see the child without identification."  
  
"Of course, thank you," Gabriel said seeing the room number that Sierra was in. Gabriel went into the woman's mind and instructed her to call Sierra's teacher and request that the girls walk to the front office.  
  
Minutes later, Analyn and Sierra entered and the woman told them that there had been an accident and they were to go with Gabriel and Kelly. Analyn nodded and started out of the office. Sierra quickly ran after Analyn. Sierra took Analyn's hand and used her telepathy. Analyn, can you hear me? Analyn's eyes got wide and she nodded slightly. These people are the bad guys, we're going to need to run for it. You ready? When Analyn nodded the two girls started running, but Gabriel caught Sierra's arm and separated them. Sierra got lose, but Kelly put up a firewall in between her and Analyn. Sierra instantly froze and her eyes glowed gold.  
  
"My dear child, didn't your mother tell you that I'm a psionic, too?" Gabriel asked taking a hold of Sierra. Kelly caught Analyn and dragged her into the van.  
  
  
  
3:25 pm FDR Academy  
  
Adam had arrived early as he promised Shalimar to pick up the girls. Adam waited until the bell rang and then got out of the car and headed over to where their class lined up. He waited, but when their class marched out they weren't with them. "Excuse me, I'm here for Sierra and Analyn," Adam addressed the teacher.  
  
"I'm sorry, but they were called to the office earlier today, they never came back. You might want to check in at the main office."  
  
"Thanks," Adam said and then headed for the office. He opened the door and walked up to the front counter. "Hello, my name is Adam. I was suppose to pick up Sierra Mulwray. I was also suppose to pick up Analyn who's in the same class as Sierra, she's been given custody to the Mulwray family. And I have permission to pick them up, but they weren't with their class. Their teacher said that they were summoned here earlier."  
  
"Let me check," she said as she turned to her computer. "Yes, here it is. They were picked up by.funny it doesn't say who picked them up, but they were signed out so they signed them out on this sheet," she told Adam handing him a clipboard.  
  
Adam scanned the clipboard sign out sheet to see that Gabriel Ashlock had signed Sierra and Analyn out of school. "Gabriel Ashlock." Adam said quietly.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes, this man should never have been able to check them out.he's not on their release cards!"  
  
"He said that there was an accident! I don't know how this could have happened! I checked the cards twice! I'm sorry!"  
  
  
  
4:00 pm Genomex  
  
Gabriel had locked Sierra and Analyn in one of the cleaned out labs. Sierra and Analyn were sitting in a corner, when they had been put in there when they arrived at Genomex hours ago they had searched for a way out, but couldn't find any way out. The door was being unlocked and they immediately got to their feet. The door opened and Gabriel and Kelly entered. "Why hello Sierra," Gabriel greeted the child he called his daughter.  
  
"What do you want with us?" Sierra asked.  
  
"I want you, my dear daughter."  
  
"Daughter? I'm not your daughter!"  
  
"Yes you are, and I'll have your mother back in The Strand too soon."  
  
"The Strand?" Analyn asked confused.  
  
"Don't worry your little head.it is far too complicated for you to understand."  
  
"Let Analyn go!" Sierra demanded.  
  
"Such defiance from such a small child," Gabriel said walking closer to Sierra. "Don't worry Sierra you will understand what I'm talking about very soon," Gabriel said putting his hand on either side of her head as his eyes glowed red. The glowing seemed to drift from his eyes and into hers.  
  
"Let me go!" Sierra yelled struggling. Gabriel's mind control didn't seem to take effect on her. "Let me go!" she screamed again and tried to kick him. "Your mind control won't work on me!"  
  
"And why is that?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Because I am special!"  
  
"Yes you are very."  
  
"Well that's what my mother and father tell me."  
  
"He is not your father!" Gabriel shouted angrily.  
  
"He is! Adam even showed me the DNA strands that are in my DNA that are also in his. I am his daughter! And there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"We'll see about that." Gabriel said before he and Kelly left the room.  
  
  
  
4:00 pm Sanctuary  
  
Adam had called Emma, Jesse, Shalimar, and Brennan on their commrings and informed them that Sierra and Analyn was taken by Gabriel. When he arrived the Mutant X team was suited up. Shalimar had been crying Adam could tell. Brennan was holding her and Jesse and Emma were sitting together with their arms around each other. "Don't worry we're going to get them back," Adam tried to reassure them.  
  
"He has Analyn too! She's not even a New Mutant!" Shalimar said sadly.  
  
"They'll be fine!" Brennan told her.  
  
"What if Gabriel's messed with their minds?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I can fix it like when he did it to Shalimar," Emma said.  
  
"Okay then let's go and get them back," Adam said.  
  
  
  
5:00 pm Genomex  
  
Mutant X landed the Double Helix on the roof of Genomex. Mutant X already knew that Gabriel would know that they were coming, but they were determined to get the girls out of Genomex. Gabriel was waiting right inside of Genomex when they walked in. "Hello Adam," Gabriel greeted.  
  
"Gabriel, where are they?" Adam asked.  
  
"They're here.you know it's amazing how defiant my daughter is."  
  
"She's not your daughter Gabriel," Shalimar said trying to stay as calm as possible.  
  
"Yes she is, and as soon as you tell her then we can get on with me killing Brennan Mulwray," Gabriel said and noticed that that had gotten Shalimar especially angry. "Then once he's dead, you will be my wife, and the other two here will join The Strand also."  
  
"Gabriel.just give them back," Adam said.  
  
"I can't do that Adam," Gabriel told him.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar had had enough, "screw this!" Brennan said and shorted out the lights. Mutant X fought their way past Gabriel and headed for the inner workings of Genomex.  
  
"How are we going to find them?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Emma," Adam said stopping and waiting for Emma to locate them.  
  
"They're not far from here," Emma told them leading the way.  
  
  
  
5:30 pm Lab - Genomex  
  
Sierra and Analyn were sitting in the corner again when Shalimar broke down the door. Sierra and Analyn instantly rushed into Shalimar's arms when they saw her. "Mum!" Sierra exclaimed crying.  
  
"I'm so happy you're here!" Analyn said happily.  
  
"We need to get out of here quickly!" Adam said.  
  
"Come on," Brennan said picking up Analyn.  
  
"Here," Adam said taking Sierra from Shalimar and carrying her. "Let's get out of here!" Adam and the others headed back to the Double Helix. Gabriel and some of the members of The Strand were waiting for them when they were almost back to the Double Helix. Kelly Rice put up a fire wall so that they would have to go through the fire wall to get to the Double Helix. Shalimar stayed back and pulled Analyn and Sierra with her when they were set down.  
  
"Being feral, elemental, molecular, and psionic has its advantages!" Gabriel said. "I know their ultimate weaknesses."  
  
"We're going through, Gabriel," Brennan said.  
  
"Let's see you get Shalimar and Sierra through it."  
  
"Come on, Shal'!" Brennan said reaching out to Shalimar, but she shook her head.  
  
"Take Analyn," Sierra said.  
  
"Come on Analyn," Brennan said picking her up. Brennan ran and jumped over the fire wall. "Adam! Shalimar, come on! Jesse! Emma! Sierra let's go!"  
  
Emma and Jesse jumped over and joined Brennan and Analyn. Adam went over to Shalimar and Sierra, "we need to go."  
  
"Mum," Sierra said, "we need to go over the fire wall to the other side."  
  
"She can't do it and neither can you," Gabriel told Sierra.  
  
"Will you just leave us alone! I don't like you and neither do my parents! You must be a very sad person!"  
  
"Now, listen, you are staying with me!"  
  
"Gabriel." Adam warned.  
  
"I hate you and I'm not going to stay here with you! I hate you, don't you understand that?!" Sierra yelled and Gabriel was shocked. Sierra turned back to her mother. "I know it's scary, but Daddy and Analyn and Uncle Jesse and Aunt Emma are waiting. Look Adam's here, we'll all go over together.please?" Sierra pleaded with her mother. "Mum?" Sierra asked and Shalimar held onto Sierra's hand and Adam's hand. As they approached the fire wall Shalimar and Sierra's eyes glowed gold. Shalimar, Adam, and Sierra got a running start and jumped. They made it over the fire wall.  
  
"Let's go home," Shalimar said.  
  
Adam was smiling, "good work everyone." Mutant X along with Analyn and Sierra entered the Double Helix and headed for Sanctuary.  
  
  
  
6:45 pm Sanctuary  
  
Shalimar had been hugging Sierra and Analyn non stop once they got into the Double Helix and all the way home. When they got to Sanctuary Emma and Jesse headed off to one of their rooms while Adam made the whole Mulwray family report to the lab to be checked out. "Shalimar, first," Adam said.  
  
"I'm fine!" Shalimar protested.  
  
"Shalimar, don't argue," Brennan said.  
  
"I just want to do a quick scan," Adam told her. Shalimar got up onto the chair and the computer scanned her. "Okay, you're fine."  
  
"Told you," Shalimar said getting down.  
  
"Well, I am very proud of you and Sierra for going over that fire wall," Adam said.  
  
"Me too," Brennan said.  
  
"You did a really good job," Analyn said trying to say the right thing.  
  
"Sierra, you're next and then Analyn," Adam said and watched as Sierra got up on the chair, the computer scanned her as well. "You're fine." Adam watched as she jumped down too. "Analyn," Adam said and examined her as well. "You're good too, so how are those contacts?"  
  
"They're feeling fine," Analyn said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"So, why don't we head back to the house?" Brennan suggested.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Shalimar said worried that Gabriel would go after the girls again.  
  
"What if Jesse, Emma, and I go?" Adam asked.  
  
"I guess that would make me feel better."  
  
"Okay, I'll go get them."  
  
  
  
8:00 pm Mulwray House  
  
Everyone got into the house and set their take out on the table. When they were about to start dinner Sierra and Analyn headed up the stairs. "Hey, where are you two going?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Tired," Sierra said.  
  
"Must sleep." Analyn added.  
  
"We have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, need to get our beauty sleep."  
  
"Okay, night," Shalimar told them.  
  
  
  
8:30 am FDR Academy  
  
When Shalimar and Emma went to drop off Analyn and Sierra at school Angela Baker was waiting for them. Emma and Shalimar got out and walked up to her. "Good morning ladies," Angela greeted.  
  
"Good morning," Sierra and Analyn said in unison.  
  
"I have good news. The judge said that we have a go with you adopting Analyn."  
  
"Really?" Analyn asked excited jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Emma said hugging Shalimar.  
  
"Thank you!" Shalimar said crying as she hugged Analyn and Sierra.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Mulwray," Angela said before leaving.  
  
"Yes!" Sierra yelled hugging Analyn.  
  
"Okay, you two go into class, you're going to be late!" Shalimar told them and watched as they ran into the school.  
  
  
  
9:00 am Mulwray House  
  
"Brennan! Adam! Jesse!" Shalimar screamed as she and Emma entered the house.  
  
"What?" Adam asked.  
  
"What's going on?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Brennan asked them as he ran down the stairs.  
  
"We're adopting Analyn!" Shalimar told him hugging him.  
  
"That's wonderful!" Brennan said hugging her back.  
  
"Congratulations!" Jesse said.  
  
"Yes, this is going to be wonderful!" Adam added.  
  
  
  
The End!!!!  
  
Stay tuned for the next in the Sierra Series!!!  
  
"Trying to Fix Mistakes that Weren't Meant to be Fixed"  
  
summary: Gabriel has given up on Sierra, but Doctor Harrison hasn't given up on Gabriel and decides that he doesn't need Adam to genetically engineer a child for Gabriel. 


	5. DVD Extras

Mutant X "The Struggle" DVD Extras  
  
  
  
AUTHOR COMMENTARY  
  
Okay, so yes this is the third in The Sierra Series and its third DVD versioned story.Okay so the first thing is the lovely titled which I almost titled "Adam's Struggle," but then the story would have been a bit different. ANYWAYS! "The Struggle," was titled this was because it fit a variety of event in the story.Gabriel's Struggle to get Sierra and Shalimar back.Shalimar's Struggle to keep her daughter safe and NOT to kill Analyn's parents.Brennan's Struggle to keep his wife and daughter safe.Adam's Struggle because well ya know Adam blames himself for EVERYTHING! And it's my Struggle not to kill off certain people like Gabriel right away! Hehehe I wanted to do it in "The Price We Pay!" LOL!  
  
  
  
The title of Chapter 1 is FDR Academy, which is the name of the school that Sierra and Analyn go to. And I named it this because well in school when we were studying US History, FDR was always my favorite president and because I wanted the school to be patriotic because of September 11th. I also wanted FDR Academy to be like a private school because it makes sense since there's security and such. And in the later Sierra Series stories it's a big deal.  
  
  
  
"Can you believe I have to wear this?!" Sierra said turning around to show Emma the red, white, and blue dress she was wearing. The dress had short puffy sleeves, the waistline was raised so that it was about three inches above her waist, and the dress went to her knees. Most of the dress was blue; there was an American flag in the middle on the chest and tiny white stars around it. The dress' trim was in red, and she wore a blue beret type of a hat with red trim and one little white star, white tights and black shoes. "I mean who actually wears this to school?"  
  
hehehehe had to be patriotic with the uniforms! Well, I wanted it to be somewhat better than those lovely navy and white uniforms that kids usually wear.I thought it wasn't TOO overboard.but ya never know!  
  
  
  
"Remember what we discussed about your powers?"  
  
"Yes, I know...keep it on the down low," Sierra said.  
  
"Brennan," Shalimar said slapping her husband lightly. "You've corrupted our precious little girl!"  
  
"Come on Shal' she could have heard it anywhere," Brennan said and everyone laughed. "Okay, so...maybe not."  
  
Okay, okay I needed to put this part in to show how different Sierra's environments were.from London to Sanctuary.and her parents' reactions to it! Awww I love Sierra! She's so cute!  
  
  
  
Children being let out of school, quietly walking in their lines following their teachers. The children walked out in nice perfect lines as their parents waited for them. He spotted her...he knew it was her...he knew because of the part of him that was feral...he had found the mother of his child and now all he had to find was the child...the girl... There was someone else with her...who was it? Brennan Mulwray! What does he care of my child? He watched as a curly brown haired girl ran into Brennan's arms shouting Daddy. Daddy? He thought about it for a second Adam picked someone's DNA that he recognized! He watched as the small girl got into the silver car with Shalimar and Brennan. He watched as they drove away. Soon Shalimar, you and our daughter will come home to me again.  
  
Oh and of COURSE! You gotta have Gabriel! And of course he's STALKING Sierra and the Mulwray family! Would we have it any other way?! So, Gabriel hates Brennan.does that surprise ANYONE?! It better not! In "A Breed Apart" Brennan looked like he was ready to kill Gabriel for taking Shalimar! And Gabriel HAS to be possessive of things he things are his.  
  
  
  
"No one likes me...well except Analyn, but no one likes her either."  
  
"Why not? Why don't they like you two?"  
  
"I'm five and they're all six or seven and they say I talk funny and I told them I just have an accent because I grew up in London and they said that that made me really weird."  
  
"You're not weird sweetie," Shalimar said hugging Sierra. "You are wonderful!"  
  
"Why don't they like Analyn?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Because she has bright red hair and she wears glasses. They're really mean to her."  
  
You know it's true! If you're different then you're an outcast! I wanted to put an emphasis on the fact that Analyn and Sierra were different and why.and the MX team's reactions.  
  
  
  
"It's Analyn," she said and they were let in. The door was open by an elderly man in a suit.  
  
"I take it they forgot you again, Miss?" the butler asked.  
  
"Yes," she told him and then came her two parents down the stairs yelling and fighting.  
  
"Sir. Ma'am. Miss Analyn was forgotten again," the butler informed them.  
  
"What the HELL do we look like? Do we look like we don't have important lives?" her mother said angrily at Analyn and slapped her face.  
  
Instantly Shalimar went into feral protective mode. "Hey! You can't slap a child like that!" Shalimar yelled and was going to go after them when Sierra tugged at her arm. "Come on Sierra, Analyn," Shalimar said leading them out of the house.  
  
Okay, come on you know Shalimar would SO react like this.I mainly wanted to include this to give a background on Analyn.Analyn.well I don't know how I exactly came up with the idea to add her to the story and to The Mulwray Family.I just did and it seemed right.  
  
  
  
"I need to talk to you," Shalimar told him.  
  
"Okay, so why don't you two go find Emma, Jesse, or Adam and play with them for a while?" Brennan suggested.  
  
"Why don't we go look through the books I brought with me from London?" Sierra suggested instead.  
  
"Really?" Analyn asked.  
  
"Most are in French, they're all quite lovely books," Sierra said leading Analyn to her room.  
  
"Are we sure she's ours?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yes.and she's nothing like us," Shalimar sighed.  
  
"She looks like us."  
  
"But that's about it."  
  
Obviously Sierra IS A LOT different from her parents.she was brought up in London in a strict environment.but that's one of the reasons why she's so special and why I like her so much.but then there are some people who don't like her.so sad!...I love the kids!  
  
  
  
Minutes later, Analyn and Sierra entered and the woman told them that there had been an accident and they were to go with Gabriel and Kelly. Analyn nodded and started out of the office. Sierra quickly ran after Analyn. Sierra took Analyn's hand and used her telepathy. Analyn, can you hear me? Analyn's eyes got wide and she nodded slightly. These people are the bad guys; we're going to need to run for it. You ready? When Analyn nodded the two girls started running, but Gabriel caught Sierra's arm and separated them. Sierra got lose, but Kelly put up a firewall in between her and Analyn. Sierra instantly froze and her eyes glowed gold.  
  
"My dear child, didn't your mother tell you that I'm a psionic, too?" Gabriel asked taking a hold of Sierra. Kelly caught Analyn and dragged her into the van.  
  
Hmmm why is this here? Oh yeah! I wanted to show Sierra using her powers and Analyn's reaction when she used it to communicate to her.and I wanted to have her using both of her New Mutant powers.also the fact that she knew that Gabriel and Kelly were not to be trusted and that they were lying.  
  
  
  
"I hate you and I'm not going to stay here with you! I hate you, don't you understand that?!" Sierra yelled and Gabriel was shocked. Sierra turned back to her mother. "I know it's scary, but Daddy and Analyn and Uncle Jesse and Aunt Emma are waiting. Look Adam's here, we'll all go over together.please?" Sierra pleaded with her mother. "Mum?" Sierra asked and Shalimar held onto Sierra's hand and Adam's hand. As they approached the fire wall Shalimar and Sierra's eyes glowed gold. Shalimar, Adam, and Sierra got a running start and jumped. They made it over the firewall.  
  
Oh! Oh! Okay this scene is in the lovely DVD extras author commentary section for more than one reason! I know! Ohhh ahhh! Hehehe.okay.so first of all this scene was written AFTER I started "Unconditional Love," because I was at school or something and I didn't know off the top of my head where I was so I just started the next one.this scene is also important because it shows Sierra's hatred of Gabriel and how she and Shalimar are stopped by the fire and how it gets solved.  
  
Okay so that's the end of this rather I'm sure DULL extras for you.hopefully I'll have more special extras for "Cody's Angels," since that's the Sierra Series story I am currently working on and finishing.because my other DVD extras stories have alternate endings, deleted scenes, and credits ALONG with the Author Commentary.anyways! Thanks for all who actually read this! 


End file.
